Observe and Note Away
by Displaced Warrior
Summary: Beckett is starting to question her sanity after allowing actress Natalie Gray to shadow her. Femaslash Kate/Natalie pairing.


These characters belong to people who are definitely NOT me.

Not beta'd any and all mistakes are my own.

Popped into my head while I was trying to write a different Kate Beckett/Natalie Gray-Rhodes? anyway hope you enjoy xD.

**Observe and Note Away**

"So what was that?" Natalie's voice was dangerously close to her ear and in spite of her training Detective Kate Beckett jumped about three feet in the air.

She took her time pocketing her cell phone before she turned to face her latest blonde shadow.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and clearing her throat Kate managed an intelligent

"Huh" all the while fervently hoping she hadn't actually squeaked.

To her credit Natalie didn't comment save for the extra bit of sparkle in her eyes.

"That piece of paper Chloe slipped into your hand before we left. Is it relevant to the case?"

Beckett narrowed her eyes, something about the question and Natalie's expression was screaming faux innocence.

"No as matter of fact it wasn't" was Kate's response as she internally hoped that the other woman would leave it at that.

When Natalie's eyebrow quirked and bright grin lit up her face Kate knew she would have no such luck.

"I knew it!" the exclamation held enough exuberance that Kate was starting to question the sanity of her decision to let yet another 'famous 'person tail her.

Dealing with Castle day in day out prepared her for all sorts of off the wall conversations, looking at Natalie Gray she could tell that she would regret the next words that came out of her mouth.

"Knew what?"

Not wasting a second Natalie replied, confirming Beckett's internal musings of both her sanity and the direction of conversation.

"She was into you, it was totally obvious"

It was all Beckett could do to stifle a groan.

"Look I really don…" Natalie swiftly cut off Kate's attempt of denial.

"Nope, don't even try it. I mean come on." Natalie lowered her voice and fixed Beckett with penetrating stare "Hey, can I help you".

"I'm pretty sure that was for Castle" Kate tried, desperately struggling not to let on how high her temperature had just spiked under Natalie's red hot gaze.

"Oh really, then why?" Natalie made a lightning fast move, plucking the small scrap of paper from Detective Beckett's pocket. "Did she give you her cell number" Holding said number out triumphantly on the now unfolded piece of paper.

"That's not what it looks like" was Kate's feeble last attempt effort at diversion and denial.

"Right and next you're gunna tell me you didn't notice her totally checking you out, on your way in"

"Well...

"And on her way out"

"I..."

"And on your way out" Natalie raised her eyebrow fixing Beckett with a pointed stare.

"Ok so I noticed the come on, and her checking me out and yes she gave me her number and told me to call her 'anytime'." Beckett said with a roll of her eyes.

"Now can we get a move on we do have a murder to solve" not waiting for a response before moving down the hallway.

Natalie used her slightly longer stride to catch up without much difficulty.

"See was that so hard, so are you going to call her?" Beckett stopped short wheeling around to look at the other woman.

"What, No I'm not going to call her! Why would I… She's part of a murder investigation I'm working on! She's…"

"Hey, its okay calm down it was just a question. A stupid question." Natalie broke in before Kate could get herself too worked up. They resumed their pace in silence. After a few minutes Natalie's voice broke through Kate's chaotic thoughts.

"I had you pegged all wrong you know, I really thought there was something between you and Castle. I'm not usually that off base about something this long before figuring it out."

Kate stopped again this time stepping into Natalie's personal space.

"And just what is it, pray tell that you've figured out" Natalie let out a smirk and stepped impossibly closer. A shiver of anticipation ran up Kate's spine causing one of satisfaction to run down Natalie's.

"You're into me, I wasn't sure before but I saw the look in your eyes back there in the hallway."

Kate had, had about enough of Natalie's freaky ability to read people and decided to change the game.

Spinning Natalie around and pushing her up against the wall Kate leaned in pressing the length of their bodies together, placing her lips near the actress' ear.

"You know, if you hadn't cut me off before, my rant, would've ended in she's not my type." Kate flicked out her tongue, using it to trace the shell of Natalie's ear.

"And your type would be?" Natalie's voice had somehow gotten even deeper. Kate pulled back looking into the other woman's rapidly darkening eyes.

"Blonde" was all that Beckett growled out before silencing the other woman with a kiss.

Kate's hand tangled into blonde hair, while Natalie's hands slipped up under the detective's shirt resting on her bare stomach.

"So is this how you were planning to get inside me" Kate managed to gasp out as Natalie started licking down her neck.

"Well I am a method actress after all."

The sentence broke through Beckett's haze of arousal, disentangling herself from said actress and wrapping her arms around herself Beckett inquired "wait, is that all this is to you more research?"

It was taking Natalie a bit longer to emerge from her lust induced state but the hurt shining in Kate's eyes spurred her into action.

"What? No, hey come on my brain wasn't really focusing on witty repartee, I didn't mean it."

Kate still looked a bit skeptical but significantly less hurt.

"Look, I'm actually going against all of my usual rules here. Not to mention in this case of method acting I am trying to become Nikki Heat, for all intents and purposes you are Nikki Heat. So the best way for me to go about becoming her is to study the way you walk, talk, dress and act.

Natalie leaned in her breath ghosting across Beckett's lips before she moved away.

"If I were to 'research' as you put it with anyone it should be Castle considering he and one Nikki Heat are together. Nowhere in the book or screenplay does Nikki make-out with an alter ego."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overreact, it's just with Castle following me around and bits and pieces of my life showing up in best sellers, I guess I'm a little wary of research" Kate replied, eyes finding something interesting to stare at in the form of her shoes.

"Honey, I don't blame you, I mean page 105…..pretty much verbal masturbation." Kate's eyes snapped up looking completely horrified before she collapsed against Natalie in a fit of giggles.

Once they had composed themselves Natalie reached over to cup Kate's cheek, brushing her thumb along Kate's cheekbone she leaned in placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't really like you, Kate."

"Would it be too high school to say I really like you too?"

Natalie didn't respond, instead opting to put her mouth to better use.

Some distance away Castle quietly backed up and headed for the elevators with the biggest grin on his face, this was so going into his next novel.

The elevator dinged its arrival but before he could move he felt something cold and hard pressed into his lower back. An iron grip clasped his shoulder, doing less of job of holding him in place than the fear. The gun traveled up his back, then back down coming around to rest uncomfortably close to his lower anatomy.

"Castle, I'll admit that you've really grown on me, I've gone from barely tolerating you to dare I say actually enjoying your company sometimes. You've saved my life and become a really good friend. "

The click of hammer had him swallowing hard.

"But so help me god, if this shows up in anything you write, ever. I promise you that you'll regret it."

And with that Beckett stepped back snapping the safety into place and slipping her gun into its holster in one fluid motion. She reached over entwining her hand with Natalie's. Beckett then pushed Natalie against the back of the elevator. Natalie's smirk over Beckett's shoulder as Kate moved in for a kiss was the last thing Castle saw before the doors slid closed.

Damn he thought, I owe mother 50 bucks.


End file.
